


Unswaddle

by InnerSpectrum



Series: December Ship and Gen Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 Facebook Group Challenge, Christmas Fluff, December Ship and Gen Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John and Sherlock reflect on wise men, guiding stars and swaddled babes





	Unswaddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: December Ship and Gen Challenge: Day 2 - Slant of Light (Romantic)

“…For we saw his star when it rose and have come to worship him.”

Sherlock stood at the window with a sheet wrapped loosely around him and stared at the diamond spattered sapphire skies. One heavenly body in particular capturing his attention.

At Sherlock’s near quiet whisper to himself, John rose from the bed and joined him at the window. It had snowed the night before. A pristine white layer covered London. Well into the holiday season some windows had lights whose colors reflected off or showed through snowy surfaces, but Sherlock looked up at the sky, so he looked as well.

John knew immediately which slant of light among the many in the dark skies had enraptured his husband. Its relative closeness making it appear larger and brighter than everything else in the night save the moon. As rare as it was and in one of the few things he knows he can, John does not have the heart to correct him.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. “Thank you.”

“For…?” John leaned against the consulting detective and nuzzled along his jaw.

“Letting me enjoy my whimsy. Despite my seemingly woeful lack of knowledge of our solar system, I know that is a planet and not a star. I even know which one.” He smiled to himself at John’s slight chuckle. “And I know it works.”

“Excuse me?” John laughed.

“Venus is my star of Bethlehem. It rose and here you are.” Sherlock bit his bottom lip mischievously.

“Oh Christ!” John groaned, head in hand, knowing exactly where Sherlock will go with the analogy.

“Not exactly.” Sherlock grinned. “But…”

“Oh, but I am the wise man, who followed a star, have now come to worship you?” John laughed and tugged at the sheet around Sherlock guiding him back to their bed, “If that's the case oh, come let me unswaddle you, babe.”


End file.
